Deception
by XoXSectumsempraXoX
Summary: Hermione is banished from the Order of the Phoenix after a letter from a certain Death Eater is found in her bedroom. She has nowhere to go and her only confidant is dead. Or so she thinks. Rated M. Includes everything up until DH.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer****:** I don't own the characters to Harry Potter, I am merely borrowing them. I promise to give them back afterwards :)

**Summary****: **Hermione is banished from the Order of the Phoenix after a letter from a certain Death Eater is found in her bedroom. She has nowhere to go and her only confidant is dead. Or so she thinks. Rated M. Includes everything up until DH.

**Author's Notes****: **Hi there, and welcome to my first Harry Potter fanfiction!

This story takes place just after the Trio's school years, but does not include anything from Book 7.

I hope you all enjoy this. This is just a short prologue for now. Hopefully if I get enough reviews I'll be able to upload chapter 1 in a few days time =)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Deception<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue<strong>_

"Has anyone read the _Daily Prophet _this morning?" shrieked Ginny Weasley as she rushed down the steps of The Burrow and into the dining room. "You have to read it! It's headline news!"

The rest of her family and the renowned Order of the Phoenix looked at the girl in wonder. "What news, Ginny?" asked Harry Potter. The boy's features were marred with confusion. He had never seen her quite as excitable as she seemed at that moment.

She slammed the newspaper on the table, arranging it so that everyone was able to see.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wizard Fatally Wounded in Muggle England<strong>_

_**By Rita Skeeter**_

_**Wanted Death Eater, Severus Snape, murderer of Albus Dumbledore and former Professor of Potions at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was killed in an explosion that rocked a small, industrial area of Northern England in the early hours of this morning.**_

_**The blast affected several homes that lie on the Muggle Street of Spinner's End; severely damaging many of the buildings and completely destroying the three houses that stood at the end of the dank cul-de-sac.**_

_**Amazingly no Muggles were injured, but several unidentified Death Eaters were also killed.**_

_**The cause of the explosion is unknown at this moment in time.**_

_**However, it has been concluded that the blast originated from the former Professor's own home.**_

_**There will be more information as this story develops.**_

* * *

><p>Harry's jaw had dropped slightly at what he read; Ron Weasley was just as shocked and Hermione Granger sat deathly still, staring at the newspaper as if it had attacked her.<p>

The adults that surrounded them were also speechless. They all glanced at one another before setting their gazes upon their destined young saviour.

"Snape's dead?" he uttered after a few moments. "He's really gone?"

"It would appear so, Harry," said Remus Lupin. "Although, I myself can't quite believe it yet."

"At least we don't have to worry about him anymore, mate," Ron added. "He's rotting in hell, and now all we have to do is worry about his Master."

Harry nodded, still dumbstruck at the news. Everyone had fallen silent, no one feeling the need to eat any longer.

They departed from around the table, everyone watching as Hermione slowly walked away. She had not said a word that morning, and it worried them.

Harry, Ron and Ginny followed her quietly upon the instructions of Molly Weasley. They waited until she was at the top of the stairs before tracing her movements and carefully peering through the gap between Hermione's bedroom door and its frame.

She was pacing the floor and appeared to be distraught. Her breathing was quick and shallow, showing signs of someone about to burst into tears. Harry glanced at Ginny, who wore a look of concern for her friend. He returned his gaze back to Hermione who, in the moments of his distraction, had picked up a piece of paper.

It was clear that she was reading it, and it was clear that whatever it held was important to her, for she had allowed some tears to fall down her cheeks.

They heard her sob before dropping the parchment and running from the room. They had just managed to throw themselves against the wall before her speedy exit. When they were convinced she wasn't going to return to the room, they entered and rushed to pick up the parchment. As Harry and Ron fought to be the first to read it, Ginny snuck her hand between the squabbling pair and plucked it from the floor.

The boys stared at her, desperate to find out what had affected Hermione so much.

"Well," said Ron, "read it then."

Ginny did not answer, but her eyes had widened in shock. "Ginny?" Harry questioned softly, "What is it?"

She passed the paper to him, and he began to read immediately.

_**Hermione,**_

_**First of all, yes, you read right. I did not call you "Miss Granger" but your birth name, for I feel that your trust in me and mine in you has grown immensely over these last few months. Our correspondence has actually been something I look forward to; your weekly letter gives me a happiness I have not felt in such a long time.**_

_**It was certainly a surprise to me, as I am sure you can imagine. Your years as an insufferable know-it-all student of mine caused a certain amount of apprehension when writing my first letter to you. However, as our conversations increased, I realised you were no longer that silly little girl, but a reliable young woman whom I am happy to call a friend.**_

_**I do not have many of those as I'm sure you know. **_

_**Back to the matter at hand, I told you in my first letter that I did not wish for you to utter a word of these conversations to your little friends...Potter especially... and that is still my desire, for this letter more than any of the others.**_

_**There is a plan, a plan that I will tell you in due time, that I must be a part of. You agreed to help me succeed by sending me ingredients, remember? I need those ingredients now.**_

_**I need:**_

_**Moondew**_

_**Asphodel**_

_**Dragon's blood**_

_**And, every ingredient needed for Polyjuice Potion**_

_**These are the only ones I don't have that I need for this. I myself am unable to procure them. I trust that you will be able to obtain them for me, though I do warn you, I need them soon. The sooner you can send them, the better.**_

_**I will explain why in a later letter.**_

_**For now, sweet girl, I bid you farewell. My next communication will be in seven days.**_

_**Stay safe; do not let Potter see this. I'm sure he will murder you if he knows you are writing to me.**_

_**And remember:**_

_**Postatem obscuri lateris nescitis**_

_**Your friend,**_

_**Severus**_

"No," Harry whispered. "No, she can't...she couldn't have been..."

"Hermione... has been talking with... Snape?" Ron said in an equally low tone. "No... not our 'Mione. She wouldn't betray us like that." He glanced at his sister and his best friend. "She wouldn't, would she?"

Ginny giggled nervously, "I'm sure this doesn't mean what we are all thinking." She began to pace the floor slightly. "I'm sure she has been trying to find out where he is hiding, you know, so she could tell us and the Aurors could arrest him..."

"That would be kind of pointless now, Ginny, since he's dead," Ron replied coldly.

Ginny appeared stunned for a few seconds. "Oh, yeah...right, um... maybe she—"

"—betrayed us," Harry finished. "She betrayed us, Ginny. She has been helping Dumbledore's _murderer_."

"Harry, there must be an explanation. I read the letter too, but there must be some other way to describe this, surely?"

"Not from where we're standing, Gin," said Ron. "She has been sending potions ingredients to him. She has been speaking to him for _months_ according to that letter!"

"Yes but—"

"Ginny... she's betrayed us. She knows what Snape did, she knows how we feel... and she has been helping him with this _plan_, whatever that is." Harry was angry, Ginny could tell, and she knew he wasn't going to calm down any time soon.

She could only follow the two boys when they lunged down the steps with the letter in hand. She ran to catch up, but they had already barged into the living area where every single member of the Order of the Phoenix was gathered and stood in front of Hermione, who was speaking to Arthur Weasley.

"'Mione, care to explain this to us please?" asked Harry. His voice was rather composed, Ginny noticed. It was certainly calmer than it had been only a few minutes before.

Hermione looked confused as she replied, "Explain what, Harry?"

"This." He shoved the letter into her hands and Hermione stared at it with horror in her eyes. "What in the hell are you doing writing to _Snape_?"

Everyone instantly dropped what they were doing upon hearing that name; they all fell silent and gazed at the nineteen year old former Gryffindor. Her wide eyes said "I've been caught" and everyone erupted into a riot.

"You've been what?"

"How could you?"

"He _killed_ Dumbledore!"

No one could tell who exactly was speaking.

"Hermione, dear, tell us that this is a lie...a cruel," Molly looked at her son and his friend, "joke?"

She looked dumbstruck and stepped forward ever so slightly. Her voice was shaky, breathless in her fear, "No... it's... not a joke. It's true."

Everyone's face fell. "Hermione, how could you help a Death Eater?" said Arthur softly, his tone full of disappointment.

"He's...he's not... you don't know..." Her sobs affected her speech and shook her body.

"We know enough," said Alastor Moody. He took the letter from Harry's fingers and read the words for himself. "You have been aiding an active Death Eater, or must I remind you yet again that Severus Snape murdered Albus Dumbledore?"

"He didn't..."

Ron spoke up, "Hermione, where have you been living? He killed Dumbledore and you've been sending him potions ingredients? He could kill us with what he knows!"

Moody indicated for Ron to shut his mouth before he said, "Miss Granger, I'm sorry to say, you must leave. Get out now, before I change my mind and have you arrested for aiding and abetting a known killer."

"No! You can't be serious, you can't!" she screamed. Molly Weasley was near tears and Ginny was crying. The boys just looked at one another, fearing for what they had just done.

Moody's face grew darker with anger. "I am. Go. Now."

She ran from the room and the house, Harry and Ron just started at one another.

_Oh no, what have I done?_ Harry hung his head in shame.

* * *

><p><strong>AN #2:** Please review? I would love to know whether you like it so far and wish for me to continue, or whether you hate it. Please be constructive in your criticism if you have any. I have no beta. I do not want any flames =)

Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Summary and Disclaimer are in the Prologue =)**_

_**Author's Notes:**_

_First of all, thank you for your patience. Computer problems have caused this to be so delayed. But, now that I have a working computer, I hope to update fairly regularly._

_Secondly, thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews! I couldn't believe it when I received over 20 reviews for the Prologue!_

_I hope you all enjoy Chapter 1 just as much!_

* * *

><p><strong>Deception – Chapter 1<strong>

* * *

><p>An audible pop echoed through the street and the failing street lamps flickered in response. The atmosphere was eerie — haunting — there was no life wandering around; no people, no birds, nothing.<p>

It was a dead zone.

The air was thick, stale and still as she took a few tentative steps forward. She had never felt something like this. It was if all existence had ceased.

It sent shivers up her spine as she continued onwards, searching for the house that she wanted, no ... needed ... to see. She felt the small hairs on her arms stand on end as she reached her destination; the burned out remains of the last house on the street.

It was a shell of the building it once had been. The windows had been blown out and their frames were coated in a substantial amount of soot. The finely powdered carbon extended upwards in a sinister rectangle, showing that the resulting fire from the explosion had travelled through the entire residence. It appeared as if it had been left to erode and no attempts at salvaging it had been made.

She shuddered as she gazed at the front door, lying wide open and beckoning for her. The building looked stable enough for her to enter, but the logical half of her mind was telling her to run, while the impulsive half was telling her to investigate. Her Gryffindor bravery won out in the end and she moved towards the entrance, manoeuvring around the broken pieces of wood and glass until she finally stepped inside.

The smell of burnt wood and fabric was overwhelming and she grimaced immediately. However, there was a far more terrifying odour; one that she wished would never grace her nasal passages again.

Death.

It clung to everything.

She made her way through to what she assumed was the sitting room. While it no longer resembled any other similarly styled rooms she had seen in the past, she could make out what was once a large wall covered in several shelves that held the ashes of a million books.

She couldn't stop herself from roaming around the rest of the decaying house; her curiosity getting the better of her. There was not one thing that she could find that was recoverable. When she had seen all she could handle, she walked back to the outside of the crumbling building. It was then she saw it; a hooded figure standing just beyond the small gate to the premises.

Her heart began to beat as fast as a hummingbird's and a thousand thoughts crossed her mind at the same time. Was this black clad individual a friend or a foe?

Whatever it was, it was watching her intently. It did not move an inch from its place on the pavement and as she moved closer, frightened as to whether it was merely binding its time until she was close enough for it to pounce, her breathing heightened and became shallower.

The figure flicked its head slightly, causing the hood to shift and reveal a length of what looked like silky hair, which was as black as the midnight sky. She saw the glitter of what appeared to be its eyes, twinkling underneath the flickering street lights. It was clearly a person, but the questions as to whether its intentions were good or evil still remained.

"Who are you?" she whispered, her voice stuttering slightly as she did so.

The figure snorted before moving ahead, following her down the street as she attempted to make her way back to her Apparition point. "As if I will tell you here, where we can be heard by Merlin knows what."

The voice of this stranger definitely belonged to a male. She made sure that she was facing him at all times; her gaze never left his. "So you are a wizard then?" she asked quietly, expecting no answer. "Do you know what happened here?"

He continued to stalk her. "Yes, I do indeed." She gasped as she brushed along a bush, the thorns catching her jumper, severing it slightly. He stopped his stride, reaching for her arm to inspect the cut that was staining her clothing red. She struggled, trying to break free of his hold. However, his grip tightened as he said, "I mean you no harm, Miss. You need not fear me."

She scoffed, "You suddenly appearing in front a house that is a Wizarding crime scene, watching me, following me, grabbing my arm...I mean honestly, do you not see why I am uncertain of your motives?"

He smirked. "I could say the same thing to you, Miss. Yet, your motives are highly more suspicious than my own." At her horrified and angry glare, he chuckled. "You were inside the said 'Wizarding crime scene', looking for and touching things that you shouldn't have been." He let her go and she took three large steps away from him. "What were _you _doing in there? What are _you _doing here? Of all places a pretty young witch such as yourself could be, why Spinner's End?"

"Not that it's any of your business, Sir..." She twirled back to stare directly at him again. It was strange, his eyes were not the same, but they held the same goading expression. "I am here for closure. A friend of mine died here a month ago, and I am yet to accept it. I guess seeing it... seeing the place where he... it's sinking in now."

She heard him sigh and look at the ground before lifting his gaze to hers again. "Listen to me; I am not here to harm you. I am here to assist you, to help you find your way again. You are alone. You are vulnerable. I can protect you."

She stared at the man. She didn't know what it was about him, or his tone of voice. She unexpectedly felt the undeniable urge to trust him. Her instincts were nearly always right. So, when he held out his arm, silently requesting she take hold of him, she wrapped her fingers around his wrist and was pulled into the vortex than was unmistakably Side-Along Apparition.

_**SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG**_

Harry sat on his bed at the Burrow, staring at the note in his hands. He couldn't believe it had been a month already. Hermione had been gone one whole month and Moody hadn't reconsidered his decision, despite his and Ron's constant efforts to persuade him. He had never regretted an action as much as he regretted his idiotically impulsive need to understand that God forsaken letter.

He read the neat hand writing on the parchment one more time. It was his only comfort, no matter how little it actually brought him.

_**Harry,**_

_**No, I haven't forgiven you yet. But, I know how sorry you are.**_

_**It will take some time before I can forgive you.**_

_**I am only writing this to let you know that I am safe. I have found a place to stay and yes, my belongings arrived securely at the place I requested you send them. I also received your note. Please thank Mrs Weasley for taking care of Crookshanks for me while this whole debacle is happening and thank Remus for promising to keep my parents protected.**_

_**No, I'm not going to tell you where I am, because then I could be arrested for something that I did not do. Or, I could be found by Death Eaters... but, even I have to admit, I think I'd take the Death Eaters rather than Azkaban prison.**_

_**Anyway, I'm safe and surviving.**_

_**Maybe, once this is all over... things can go back to the way they were. But, I have a feeling this has changed everything.**_

_**I do miss you all.**_

_**Hermione**_

He thanked whatever deity there was that she was unharmed, before tucking the parchment underneath his pillow and laying back against it.

He wouldn't sleep well again, but he knew he had to try.

_**SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG**_

They reappeared in front of a large Manor, in what she assumed to be the Scottish countryside. A nearby field was full of thistles and heather and there was no other building around them, and didn't seem to be for miles.

"It's beautiful," she murmured, yet her companion heard her words.

"Yes, it is much more picturesque in the daylight however," he replied with a small smile. "This way, follow me."

He guided her along the gravel path and into the building, directing her into a fabulous living area.

"Sit," he said gently, "make yourself comfortable."

She studied him as he removed the cloak that had been shielding him from her proper view. He did have black hair, which bore a striking resemblance to her late friend's own locks. However, his face wasn't as sharp, nor was his nose as prominent. His eyes were a deep chocolate brown, not obsidian black.

"Can I ask you who you are now?" she wondered out loud.

He sneered, teasingly. "My name is Sebastian... Sebastian Sinclair." He lifted a two tumblers and a bottle half full with an amber liquid. He placed them down onto a coffee table in front of her and poured three slugs of the drink into the chiselled glasses. He then took a seat beside the girl and placed a glass into her hand. "You are Hermione Granger... are you not?"

She gripped the tumbler and sipped, feeling the pleasant burn slide down her throat. "I am. How do you know that?"

"I told you, I am here to help you. It is my duty to know who you are." He lifted the glass to his lips before swallowing all of the liquid. "Besides," he said after a moment. "You have been in many headlines in the _Daily Prophet_, and in many pictures. You are quite easily recognized, dear girl."

She huffed, "I suppose that's true." She gulped the whiskey this time, taking time replace the tumbler back onto the table before asking, "Who sent you? Who knew I'd be on my own?"

He hummed softly and mimicked her last action. "Who said that somebody sent me? Perhaps I am just a... guardian angel?"

She laughed. "A guardian angel?" she stated incredulously. "What kind of guardian angel dresses like a Death Eater?"

His brow furrowed. Hermione suddenly felt very nervous. "I told you, I am here to _assist_ you. My dress sense has nothing to do with this."

"So you are a Death Eater?" she pushed, desperately wanting to know the truth.

"I did not say that!" he hissed. "Nor did I deny it. Enough of this!" He jumped to his feet swiftly before kneeling down in front of her knees. "Does it truly matter at this moment, Hermione? You are safe; you are protected so long as I am here. Suffice it to say... I am a friend of a friend who wished for you to be soundly sheltered."

An eyebrow of her own shot into her hairline. What did that mean?

She was nearing the end of her tether, her temper slowly bubbling to the surface as she replied, "Just answer my question, Sebastian. Are you, or are you not, a Death Eater?"

His head dropped. Clearly she wasn't going to drop this topic until she received a truthful response. "I am... and I am not. You will understand in due course."

* * *

><p><em>Review please? ^.^<em>


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

First of all... SUPER SORRY FOR THE LONG DELAY! Life unfortunately got in the way of my writing. But, hopefully I should be a bit more regular in my updates. I cannot give promises on dates though, because school is getting really busy. But, I will update as regularly as I can.

In this chapter, flashbacks/memories are in center alignment and separated from the main text by horizontal lines. I hope it doesn't get annoying!

And thanks to Slytherin Head for proof-reading this for me!

Enjoy Chapter 2!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

* * *

><p>The morning air was icy, caressing her cheeks as she stepped out into the large garden at the back of the Manor. She didn't mind the cold; she rather liked the winter season. It reminded her of happier times when the ground and trees were coated in a fresh blanket of brilliant white snow, times when she was a little girl, playing with her adoring parents.<p>

She walked forward into the grounds, feeling the snow crunch beneath her warm boots. She was becoming very familiar with the layout of the building, and the land around it. She had been living there for over a month and she had to admit, she was stunned, yet eternally grateful, that Sebastian Sinclair had kept his word.

She had never felt so safe... not even at Hogwarts.

His wards were, dare she say it, better than those of Albus Dumbledore; no one, bar him or her, was ever getting passed them. They were the best magical barricade she had ever seen.

Hermione gazed out into the fields that surrounded the building, sighing with content before heading back to the Manor. As she reached the entrance, she shook the snow from her boots and sauntered inside, making her way down to the large Potions lab in the basement.

Sebastian was always there.

She descended the steps, one by one, until she came to the doorway. It was strangely silent. Usually, she heard the clinking of various vials and bottles, the scrap of a stirring spoon against the cauldron he was using, or murmurings of confusion when something wasn't reacting quite as he had planned.

Yet, there was nothing.

"Sebastian?" she called out. "Sebastian, are you there?"

She moved with caution into the room and found that her companion was nowhere to be seen. She slowly stepped forward, searching for the man she was steadily beginning to trust.

Her gaze travelled over the dark, ebony tables which held a diverse range ingredients and elixirs. She catalogued everything, from the mint sprigs to the Dragon's blood.

_Whoa, wait a minute... Dragon's blood? _

Curiosity piqued, she skipped over to the very desk that the rare substance lay on.

_Asphodel, Moondew, Boomslang skin, lacewing flies... that's, that's basically everything I—_

Footsteps coming from the direction of the basement staircase startled Hermione and, in her fright, she knocked over a pale green vial that contained a viscous liquid. She gasped, knowing she was as good as caught, and she closed her eyes, awaiting the onslaught from her guardian.

Sebastian's eyes bore a hole into the young woman, visibly stunned to see her in his personal lab without his permission. "Hermione?" he said. "What, pray tell, are you doing in here?" He strode towards her, catching her gaze as she opened her eyes to look at him. He caught her guilty expression and glanced down, finally spotting the broken glass. "What have you done?"

Hermione's breathing quickened. His voice had never sounded so deadly before. "I... I—I didn't mean to... I... I was looking for you. I thought you would be here... you always are and... when I saw the bottles I... I'm so sorry."

He released a long breath. "Settle down, sweet girl. I'm not going to hurt you." She raised her eyes to his, he appeared rather defeated. "But, of all the potion vials to break... you had to shatter that one. Didn't I tell you not to be in here without my approval?"

She nodded. "I apologise, but I was looking for you. I didn't mean to snoop, but I saw those..." She pointed at the glass jars and her words trailed off.

An eyebrow rose into his hairline. "What about them caused to you disobey my rules?"

"Every ingredient on that table is the same as what I sent to Severus Snape before he..." Her bottom lip trembled before she calmed herself enough to say, "Before he passed on."

He was shell shocked for a moment, digesting everything the young witch had just told him. "Is that right?"

"Yes... it surprised me and, I guess, my curiosity got the better of me."

He saw the pain written across her face and knew he could not reprimand her. "Oh, sweet girl... calm down. You have done nothing wrong and I am perfectly capable of brewing more of the potion. What is it you wished to speak to me about?"

Hermione shook her head. "Oh, nothing really. I think I'll... head back to my room now."

He tilted his head in understanding. "Very well. If I have made you uncomfortable, I apologise, I hope I haven't frightened you."

"No, of course not," she replied gently. "See you later, Sebastian."

Sebastian watched as the young woman ascended the stairs back up into the entrance hallway. When she was out of sight, he breathed a sigh of restrained frustration.

Why, oh why did she have to break his Polyjuice potion?

It was his last vial.

_**SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG**_

* * *

><p><em>The thin, dark robes billowed in the breeze as he gazed at the broken down house. With his hood covering his head, no muggle could see his appearance should they pass by. He didn't care for terrorising the filth that was the non-Wizarding population that night. No, he was far more concerned with fixing the problem that lay in front of him.<em>

_Spinner's End. Or, rather, what was left of it._

_He entered the decrepit shell of the building, walking through the dank, and dangerous, corridors, inspecting the damage._

_Something caught his attention, something that glittered in the moonlight, seemingly untouched by fire. He swooped in and grabbed the object, lifting it to eye level._

_He recognised it immediately._

_It was a silver mask. The intricately designed snakes that were etched into the metal meant that it belonged to only one person._

_Severus Snape; his most faithful servant._

_Furious at the incompetence of whoever was brewing the potion that caused the explosion, he violently threw the mask against a blackened wall before Apparating away from the site._

* * *

><p><em>It was a small Wizarding village in rural Scotland, only a few miles away from Hogwarts, but, it was home to blood traitors, breeds of magical being that were unworthy of their magical inheritance and, more importantly, a particularly high-profile Auror.<em>

_What better way was there? They would be fine subjects of his rage._

_Black Apparition trails flooded the streets. Men, women and children alike were captured and forced into slavery, or tortured for refusing. The screams of anguish were sickening, deafening; the poor souls trapped to face their final moments staring into the eyes of their serpent-like invader._

_It was most pleasing to him._

_The Death Eaters that survived the explosion at Spinner's End followed their Master as he scoured the village. Their Dark Lord was an experienced hunter, and they knew his prey was within sight._

_They waited, patiently, outside of the building their Master entered. They were entertained as a reward for their loyalty. A magnificent light show burst forth from behind the ordinary, glass windows. Vivid reds, the colour of blood, and luminescent greens, like the shade of fresh grass, flashed before their eyes, and were indicative of the Dark Lord's trademark spells._

_The Auror was dead._

* * *

><p>"My Lord?" an anxious voice piped up. "My Lord, Lucius Malfoy has arrived."<p>

Lord Voldemort never even glanced at his servant as he said, "Tell him to wait in the drawing room. I shall be there momentarily."

The small man nodded frantically. "Yes, yes my Lord... of course."

_With Severus dead, how will I gain information about the Order of the Phoenix now? His means of gathering intelligence were rivalled by no other. I must think. There must be a way..._

His plans were not being carried out the way he had hoped. Incompetence was rife amongst his army. He suspected they had all been shaken by the unexpected death of their colleagues two months prior, and, as such, were not in the correct frame of mind to pay attention.

He would soon fix that. Such weakness was inexcusable, especially in these times.

He was so close. The Boy-Who-Lived would soon be dead. He was sure of it. All that was needed was a bit of extra care. Meticulous preparation would equal flawless results.

He stepped into the large drawing room of Malfoy Manor, his current, and final, Headquarters. Motioning for the blond man to sit, he too rested himself down onto one of the grand chairs at the head of the table.

"I hope you have requested to see me because you bear some acceptable news, Lucius," he murmured. "Wasting my time is not a very clever thing to do."

Lucius nodded slowly. "Yes, my Lord. I wished to inform you that we have infiltrated the Ministry. It is now under our control."

If Voldemort was capable of true emotion, the smirk on his face portrayed sheer delight. "Excellent!" he exclaimed. "Soon, Harry Potter will have nowhere to hide... and everyone protecting him shall fall to their demise."

_**SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG**_

* * *

><p>"<em>What are we going to do, Alastor? You-Know-Who is working tirelessly to make up for the losses he suffered during that explosion a month ago," Remus asked, making sure to keep an eye on Harry as he spoke.<em>

"_We recruit ten times as hard as he is. Constant vigilance is key."_

"_Yes, but he is now working with a vengeance. Severus Snape was, arguably, his most loyal servant and with him dead..."_

_Moody's tone was patronising, "With Snape dead, Voldemort does not have any trustworthy spy. You knew Severus as well as I, Remus. Despite who he was and how he behaved, he was an incredibly crafty man with ways of discovering even the most classified of information."_

_Harry listened in as much as he could. He knew that if Voldemort was vulnerable, his idea might just work. _

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh no," said Arthur Weasley as he collected the <em>_**Daily Prophet **__from the delivery owl perched on the windowsill of the Burrow's kitchen._

_The rest of the Order of the Phoenix felt their hearts drop as they looked at the Weasley family patriarch. He placed the newspaper onto the middle of the kitchen table and every person sighed despondently._

_**AUROR DEAD**_

_**By Rita Skeeter**_

_**Wizarding Britain is in shock today after the revelation that the Ministry of Magic's Head Auror, Aurora McKenzie (50), has been found dead in her home.**_

_**It is suspected that her death is the result of Death Eaters, as the village where she lived was savaged by the Dark army late last night.**_

_**There has been no word yet of when Ms. McKenzie's funeral will be held; however, memorials will be held at the Ministry throughout the week.**_

_**Minister for Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour, had this to say.**_

"_**This is a sad day. Aurora was an extremely competent witch with a great deal of talent. She will be sorely missed."**_

_**Alastor "Mad Eye" Moody, next in line to become Head of the Auror Office, was unavailable for comment.**_

"_Aurora..." whispered Molly. "Oh, the poor dear."_

_Harry stared at the paper, but his expression was calm... almost distant. Yet, Ginny saw his hands, they were shaking... but she had no clue if that was caused by fear, or fury._

_His voice was low, laced with venom that she had never thought him capable of producing. "So, the Head Auror is dead... and you still refuse to look for Hermione?" He stood up from the table, violently shoving his chair backwards, causing it to crash to the floor. "She could be dead, or worse; captured by Death Eaters and experiencing the worst torture imaginable... and you still refuse to let us look for her?"_

_Moody's gaze never left the young man. "Have you forgotten, boy? She was conversing with an active Death Eater—"_

"—_Snape's dead!" Harry screamed._

"_That doesn't matter," Moody responded angrily. "Her contact with Snape makes her an accomplice, a virtual Death Eater herself. That is punishable by a lengthy sentence in Azkaban, boy... and eventually the Dementor's kiss. She is incredible lucky not to be facing a trial in front of the Wizengamot." Harry's rage radiated off of his body and the other members looked on in horror as Moody uttered, "Think yourself lucky I let her go when I did."_

* * *

><p>"Listen, Harry," Ginny said gently from her perch at the doorway to the bedroom. She prayed that her boyfriend did not take her next words the wrong way. "Do you really think this is a good idea?<p>

"Why wouldn't it be, Ginny?" he asked in response. "We have to do something. It's my fault she's out there, my fault she's in this mess. I need to find her."

She walked over to the bed. "But, Moody is adamant that Hermione is to stay away." She sat beside him and clasped his right hand, squeezing it softly. "You heard what he said when you argued with him. If you help her... and she's helping them..."

"No, Gin," Harry growled. "Hermione is not a Death Eater. She must have been trying to get some sort of information from Snape when she was writing to him. I mean, why else would she be contacting him? Or, if he was the first to write, why else would she reply?" He stood and locked eyes with his friends. "We need to find her... clear her name and get the entire story. I never gave her the chance to speak, I need to fix this."

"Death Eaters are everywhere, mate," Ron reminded him. "You saw that news article, and Dad told us this morning that the Ministry has been invaded. Harry, he only just managed to escape."

Harry merely shook his head. "I've fought them off before, I can do it again." He threw his clothing into his trunk and slammed it closed. "Look, if you don't want to help me, I'll do it myself." He then cast a charm on the trunk, causing it to shrink to the size of his palm, and placed it into a backpack, which was nearly full to bursting with potions vials.

Ron's eyes flared dangerously, a clear sign of the redhead's temper. "Of course we want to help find her, Harry!" he hissed. "We miss her as much as you. But, getting away from here isn't as easy as walking out the front door."

"Then pack," replied Harry. "We have never obeyed the rules before, why should we start now?" Grasping a strap of his bag, he flung it onto his back. "And, technically, it's as easy as sneaking out the _back _door when everyone is asleep."

Ginny, while levitating her own belongings into a trunk, said, "Things are different now, Harry. Don't think for one minute that someone will not be on 'guard' duty." As she duplicated Harry's shrinking charm, she continued, "But, for what it's worth, I'm going with you."

A small and relieved smile appeared on Harry's face. "It's worth a lot, Ginny," he answered. "Well, Ron, what about you?"

The redheaded boy sighed, "We've never listened to the rules before, right?" Grinning, he added, "Let's find 'Mione."

There was no other way to describe the look Harry gave them other than sheer happiness. "Excellent. We'll here's what we have to do..."

_**SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG**_

She watched him; like a mighty lioness stalking her prey, her eyes never left his tall, thin form.

That morning had raised alarm bells in her head. She couldn't place the reason why exactly as Sebastian was clearly a Potions Master, seeing as he had a rather substantial lab in his basement. So, why shouldn't he have all of the ingredients she had seen? Why shouldn't he have all of the ingredients she had sent to Snape?

After all, Potions Masters need those things.

Right?

She broke her gaze after she saw him thread his arms through the sleeves of his cloak before stepping outside into the garden. Her eyes fell upon the crackling fire in front of her, and she relished in the warmth it radiated.

He was taking care of her. She had to admit that. Yet, that didn't stop her suspicions from worming their way to the front of her mind.

She thought back, raiding her memory banks for anything that could help her.

* * *

><p>"<em>You were staying here?" he asked incredulously as they came to a halt in front of an abandoned cottage.<em>

"_Yes," Hermione responded. "It used to belong to my grandparents." She opened the small metal gate and began to make her way down the entrance path. "I've charmed it to look like no one has lived here in years. It's quite lovely from the inside."_

"_I see," Sebastian said as he followed her. "Quite a clever witch, aren't you?"_

_She smiled. "No one would look for me here. So, yes, I thought it was a fairly clever idea at the time." She unlocked the door and they walked inside. "It has kept me safe so far."_

_They quickly gathered up all of her belongings, searching the cottage warily in case they had missed anything. Once he was satisfied that there was no trace of her presence left in the building, they left and made their way back to his Manor._

"_So," she said after they had sorted through her possessions, "are you going to tell me who you are now?"_

_He sighed as he handed her a mug of tea. "I was under the impression that I have told you already?" He sat beside her on the couch in his living area. "My name is—"_

"—_No, I know your name," she interrupted. "You said when we first met that you were a friend of a friend, and that you are, and are not, a Death Eater." She saw him cringe at her last words. "What do you mean by that exactly?_

"_It is exactly how it sounds, Hermione," he started, realizing that he was not going to be able to drop the subject as easily as he had first hoped. "I am a friend... of a friend and both work for the Dark Lord and fight against him."_

_Hermione wasn't happy with his answer. "What do you mean by that though?"_

"_You should know who I am talking about." He searched her face. Her amber-like eyes were full of confusion and pleading that he put her out of her misery. "Severus Snape... I... knew him."_

_She gasped, loudly and looked away from him. "You did?" Her voice was trembling._

_He nodded softly. "I... did, yes."_

"_Do you... do the same work as him?" she asked tentatively._

"_Spy?" At her nod, he continued, "Yes, in a way... as much as I can."_

* * *

><p><em>He was behaving strangely, almost as if he were panicking about something. <em>

_Hermione tried to offer her help; however, Sebastian coldly refused and told her to stay away from him._

_He disappeared into his lab, and she didn't see him again that night._

_The next morning, she woke to the smell of fresh coffee and bacon. Wiping the sleep from her eyes, she wrapped her dressing gown around her body and padded down to the kitchen._

_Sebastian noticed her and filled a plate with the freshly prepared meat and some scrambled eggs. "I wanted to...apologise for yesterday." He placed the plate onto the dining table and directed her to a seat. "I was out of order. There was no need to treat you that way."_

_She gave him a small smile. "It's all right," she answered. "You were obviously worried about something."_

_He grunted softly in agreement and they tucked into their meal. It was then she spotted the newspaper in his hands and he seemed enthralled with the headline article._

"_An Auror is dead?" she screeched. "Who is it?"_

"_Aurora McKenzie," he told her sadly. "Pity. She was a talented witch, incredibly gifted in Transfiguration and Charms. She became Head of the Auror Office only a few years after she finished her training and had a flair for transfiguring intelligence devices out of harmless objects. The Death Eaters had no idea their every move was being documented."_

"_Sounds like you knew her well."_

_He scoffed, "Well, I ran into her a few times in my youth. When I agreed to help Albus Dumbledore, she taught me a few things."_

"_Such as?" Hermione pressed._

"_Not to get caught," he sniggered. "I wasn't very well versed in my eavesdropping technique at 20 years old. I learned much from her and adapted her teachings to suit me. I learned very well, if I do say so myself."_

* * *

><p><em>She caught sight of him through the gap at the doorway. He was holding a storage box, one designed to hold many miniature potions vials. <em>

_She found that peculiar. Those containers were usually reserved for Saint Mungo's patients, who needed several doses of a particular potion a day. _

_Where did he get one? And why did he need it?_

_He was filling it, it seemed. Several pale green bottles sat in a row on the table in front of him. She watched him slot each of them into a different section of the box and spent the rest of the week wondering._

_She never did manage to catch him drinking whatever was in one of those vials. _

* * *

><p>Hermione's eyes widened.<p>

The pale green vials.

She had broken one that morning.

Suddenly beginning to feel exceedingly anxious, Hermione stood up from her seat and quietly made her way back down to the basement of the Manor. She removed the wards that surrounded the room and cautiously stepped inside, examining the tables for the box of vials.

Her heart was beating wildly as she spotted the box on a bench at the far end of the room. Knowing she could be found at any moment, she hurried across the room and grabbed the container. With surprisingly steady fingers despite her fright, she opened the lid and lifted a bottle from its housing. Removing the lid, she swished it under her nose.

_Polyjuice!_

No longer caring about the noise she made, she smashed the bottle and threw the box against the wall. Glass rained everywhere as she sped to the door and ran up the stairs, desperate to get away.

Panic shone in her eyes. Sebastian Sinclair was not who he claimed to be.

Hearing swift footsteps coming from the direction of the back door, she fought her way through the corridors trying to find the main doors of the house.

The footsteps drew closer before they stopped altogether.

Diving into a small alcove by the main stairway, she held her breath and prayed she wouldn't be seen.

"Hermione? Where are you? Are you all right?"

Unable to stand it as he drew ever nearer, she shot out of her hiding place and straight for the door.

Sebastian morphed into smoke and surrounded her in seconds. She screamed, but felt a hand cover her mouth. "Shh, shh... sweet girl. What is the matter?" She wrestled against his grasp, yet could not break free. "Hermione, what is wrong? It's me. You're safe." Dropping his hand from her mouth, he softly caressed her cheek in an attempt to calm her down.

Feeling his grip loosen, she jumped away from him. "I know what you are! Stay away from me."

Sebastian's expression was one of utter shock. "Dear witch, whatever are you talking about?"

"You're not who you say you are," she murmured. "You're not who you say you are."

Hermione saw his shoulders slump. "I knew it wouldn't be long until you figured it out," he sighed. "My attempts to conceal it from you were rather futile."

"Who are you?" she yelled hoarsely. "The vials, the behaviour... the lies... who are you and what are you hiding from me?"

As if on cue, Sebastian's appearance started to change. "I'm sure you've noticed, I keep myself in my lab most of the day. If it wasn't for the crash I heard, I would be there now."

She stood in astonishment as his black hair lengthened, his face became thinner and his eyes transformed from a chocolate brown to a deep, inky black.

She felt faint. It was surely a dream.

Severus Snape was dead.

"I didn't want you to find out this way. I was intending to tell you in a few weeks time. I needed to make certain my plan was working."

Her voice was a whisper, "You're dead."

He smirked. "No, clearly I am not deceased. I just had to make it seem like I was."

"But, the explosion..."

He moved towards her slightly. "I was the one who caused the explosion, Hermione," he uttered. "I needed a way to ensure the Order thought I was dead. That way, they would stop hunting me and I would be free to carry out my duties without having to look over my shoulder every time I stepped foot outside."

"But, what about _him_?"

"Oh, I'm sure he also believes I am dead. However, that will not be the case for much longer."

Hermione gazed at the dark man, completely wonderstruck. Anger bubbled up from within and soon, she found herself unable to control her body as she rushed forward, stunning both herself and her former Professor when her hand collided with the left side of his face.

She flinched at the noise, although she stood her ground when his eyes locked onto hers.

She recognized his eyes did not hold an ounce of fury, like she had seen so many times before. No, they held something else.

She was sure she saw them sparkling with understanding... and humour.

He raised his own hand and placed it on top of his injured cheek, still burning with the force of her slap. "I didn't quite expect that. Though, I cannot blame you."

She sounded exasperated when she asked, "Why couldn't you tell me? How could you let me believe you were dead, that you were someone else completely? Did you know I was going to be kicked out of the Order... did you plan it?"

He hushed her and manoeuvred her back into his living quarters. Once there, he directed her to the couch."Hermione, your questions will be answered. Sit, it's a somewhat lengthy story."

* * *

><p>Like it? Hate it? Please leave a review and let me know what you think :)<p> 


End file.
